


Warmth From Chocolate

by WholesomeHoli



Category: Original Work
Genre: I mean the main character is hot chocolate I suppose, this was for english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: A Hot Chocolate Mug enjoys Christmas.In other words, Happy Holidays! Here's my English assignment that got first place!
Kudos: 3





	Warmth From Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> We had to write a story, with a partner, about the holidays in the perpective of an object. My partner and I chose a hot chocolate mug.
> 
> As a note, I won't post my partner's part bc it's not my own.

The fire crackles and pops nearby as I rest in a pair of cold hands. The warmth of the blazing fire sealed from the frost on the window, yet this house still freezes over. However, the fire refuses the snow and ice’s request for entrance. Unless someone turns the fireplace off, the heat will infest the house in toasty silence as the snow waits outside.

Despite the frigid temperature, a pile of laughter erupts through the house as holly piano music fills the air. People gather around my companion with drinks of their own in hand, and I hope they are having a peaceful time as I am. A cool breeze from the lips of my companion flows across, for the heat of the chocolate mix is too hot. Although I’m cooling down, the fluffy marshmallows continue to melt away.

My companion passes myself to a smaller companion. The child’s hands are warm as they take a sip- careful to not burn themselves. The laughter dies into a peaceful silence. The music plays a soft tune I recognize from over the years. The heat seems to flood away from my mug and into the open air.

The fire dies slowly, for it’s aware that the housemates no longer need it. I’m glad it’s at peace with the fact as I know my companions need it again tomorrow night and overmorrow as they’ll need me. When I become empty and cold, I’m carried into a sink and forgotten about until morning comes. However, like my flame fueled friend, I’ll fulfill my duty again tomorrow.


End file.
